


I'm Not The One

by DrawingWolf03



Series: SongFics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Irondad & Spiderson, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWolf03/pseuds/DrawingWolf03
Summary: He didn't mean to hurt Peter, but how does one not get hurt when picking up the broken shards of someone who can't do it themself?Switching lyrics,I'm Not The One by 3HO!3





	I'm Not The One

Tony was startled to find Peter breathing deeply, clutching his sides as he stood in the empty lab. "Peter?"

(You're way too young to be broken) {T}

Peter startled, he met Tony's eyes as he turned. His eyes were red with unshed tears. Tony sadly opened his arms as an invite.

(You're way too young to fall apart) {T}

Peter was wearing his Spider-Man suit. The one Tony designed to keep the teenager safe. "I'm sorry" Peter apologized as he slammed into Tony's open arms.

(You're way too young to play these games  
But you better start  
But you better start) {T}

They stood like that for what felt like hours before the Avengers alarm went off, lighting up the lab walls with red. They both took a step back from each other, fear on Peter's face.

(This is when it starts  
From the beating of your heart  
'Til the streetlamps talk to you) {P}

Tony felt his heart jump into his throat as Spider-Man disregarded Captain America's order, choosing to launch himself off of the building to save a girl who was being cornered by Doc. Oct.

(Jumpin' off of the edge  
You're asleep in your head  
Everything's turning dark to you) {T}

"Please Dr. Banner! I have to know he's okay!" Peter pleaded with Bruce, trying to get past him to the lab that everybody was locked out of.

"You've been here for three days Peter, He's not going to open up till he's ready."

(I went to pick up the parts  
The doctor's hidin' the charts  
He won't let me see this side of you) {P}

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache so I took a couple days off." Tony watched sadly as Peter accepted the like without question, wishing he had the courage to tell him the truth.

(It's on the tip of my tongue  
You know you're way too young to have someone lie to you) {T}

Peter flashed a warning growl in the Captains direction after Tony had left the room. "Don't you dare hurt him again. He may have let you stay here but that doesn't mean you're forgiven."

(I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you  
I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you) {P}

"I'm not the person you should be doing that report on Peter" Tony finally sighed out. Peter stopped mid sentence, he gaped at Tony in shock. 

"But... If I did it on anybody else it wouldn't be sincere. It's a report on who's my hero"

(You better find somebody else  
And get a hold of yourself) {T}

"Mr. Stark! Do you trust me?"

(I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you) {P}

Tony froze for a moment, eyes locking onto the teenager in a spider suit.

(You're way too young to be broken  
You're way too young to fall apart) {T}

"I have a plan, but you have to trust me!"

(You're way too young to play these games) {T}

"With my life, my wife, and my secrets." Tony answered truthfully.

(But you better start  
But you better start) {T}

Tony sighed as he blew the putrid smoke out of his mouth. Peter stepped out onto the balcony, stealing his pack from his pocket. Tony knew he could've stopped him, but instead found himself silently lighting the stick of cancer now between the youngers lips.

(It was the second I lit  
It was your first cigarette  
I forget who you used to be) {T}

Tony froze as he stumbled across Peter, seething rage as he exploded on the rouge Avengers. He couldn't bring himself to intervene.

(And I bit my lip the second you sipped  
The poison that was mixed for me) {T}

"Mr. Stark I need you to circle them, herd them all into one area around me"

(I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you  
I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you) {P}

"Okay now what Kid- wait... No! No stop! Kid please!"

(You better find somebody else  
And get a hold of yourself) {T}

"I'm sorry Dad. I had to keep you sa-"

(I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you) {P}

Tony sat, listening to Steve and his cronies parade around like they saved the day, knowing full well that as soon as they were out of public they'd blame everything that went wrong on him. And he'd take it.

(Drink the poison lightly) {T}

Tony stared straight into Steve's eyes as he challenged Tony to deny that the near death was on him. Tony blankly found himself next to the hospital bed for weeks before any good news was received.

('Cause there are deeper and darker things than you  
I know, 'cause I've been there too  
I know it must seem frightening  
To have the world fall apart right under your shoes  
Trust me, you'll make it through) {T}

Peter smiled up at the man, his idol and hero; who obviously hadn't slept in a while, cried.

(I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you  
I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you) {P}

Tony sobbed as he pulled his son to his chest, thankful he could still do that.

(You better find somebody else  
And get a hold of yourself) {T}

Peter allowed the man he viewed as a father to pet him, to cling to him like he wouldn't make it to tomorrow if he let go. To be honest; Peter loved it.

(I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you  
I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you  
I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you  
I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you) {P}

"I love you Dad."  
"I love you too my son, I'll never be more thankful for anything more then being able to hold you."

(I'm not the one  
I'm not the one  
Who wants to hurt you) {T}


End file.
